1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indication system of a camera to indicate photographing information by a plural number of indication elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has recently become known how to indicate such photographing information as shutter time and diaphragm aperture value, etc. within a finder of a camera. However, when an indication device to indicate letters and marks, etc. by 7-segment elements, etc. is provided near a finder of a camera, indication elements with multiple figures will be required and a number of lead wires will be required therefor. It is difficult to mount them near a finder which has limited space, and it is desired that the number of input/output lead wires to indication elements and the number of indication elements be made as small as possible.
In an AE camera in which an object brightness is measured by a photoelectric conversion element, to automatically determine exposure value, when the object brightness is too dark or too bright and falls outside of the exposure control limit of a camera, an indication device to provide warning therefor is necessary, thus various types of warning devices have been proposed. In a camera to digitally indicate photographing information by a lamp, such method has been used conventionally as will indicate the fact that diaphragm aperture value or shutter time is outside of the serviceable limit by lighting an over-flow lamp, etc.
In such method, a luminous element for warning needs to be provided beside indication elements and thus it is disadvantageous to install the same in a camera having limited space.